Human's Bite Back
by StrawberryMopet
Summary: Charlie and Renee had had enough of Bella's crippling depression. They had tried every tactic to help her but nothing was working. They receive a call from Renee's sister, Camilla, and decide to send her off to England to a boarding school for girls. St. Trinian's to be exact. Post NM,
1. HBB -Chapter 1

**Hello all,**

**This is my first crossover so I apologise if it is a bit….. Whatever. Send me questions if you don't understand and I will try and answer.**

**So Enjoy.**

_**Summary**_

_**After Edward leaves Bella, her father sends her off to St. Trinians, hoping that she will come out of her state of depression. What happens when she recognises some of the teachers and two of her roommates? Post New Moon. Sorry about the awful summary!**_

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I stared out of the plane window, a tear falling down my cheek. It wasn't the first tear I had cried this week or even this month. Especially since _he _left. But that's not why I'm crying. My father, Charlie Swan, has just shipped me off to a boarding school. I came home from school yesterday to find both my father and my mother packing my things into a suitcase. I have never felt so unloved. Not only has my _ex_bestfriend and my _ex_boyfriend left me but now my parents don't want me either. Another tear rolled down my cheek for them.

Before I got on the plane Charlie handed me a leaflet for the school I'm now attending. _**St. Trinian's**_ it read. _**The school for all girls.**_ I sighed and threw it on the seat next to me. I didn't want to go to some posh school for girls. I wanted to stay at Forks High, where I had some recollection of the point in my life where I was happy.

Another tear ran down my cheek, but this was for the Cullen's. For Rose, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and _Edward_. I would miss Forks. I would miss the rain, the green and my quiet, suffer in silence father. I knew that he would be fine without me; he had his job, friends, fishing, the diner, steak and cobbler.

"Can you please fasten your seatbelts, we will be descending shortly. Thank you" a man said over the intercom. I quickly fastened my seat belt and let out yet another sigh. I wiped away the tears and took in a deep breathe. I squeezed the arm rest as the plane touched the ground and I knew there was no going back now.

When I stepped out of the airport, after collecting my bags, I felt the rain on my face. _Great another rainy place. Just what I need._ I thought in a sarcastic tone. A man stood in front of me, holding a sign that read **Isabella Marie Swan**. I walked towards him and said "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan." He nodded and smiled at me gently.

"Hello Miss Swan, my name is David. I will be driving you to St. Trinians, let me take your bags." He took hold of my largest suitcase and one of my shoulder bags. "Your father told me to give you this." He handed me a small package and a small brown envelope. I smiled at him and he turned around. He walked towards a small black Vauxhall and placed my bags in the boot. He then opened the door for me and I stepped into the back. I sat down and opened the envelope. Inside was a letter written in my father's handwriting. It read:

_To my daughter, Isabella,_

_I hope you can forgive your mother and me, for shipping you off to boarding school. We believed it was best for you to get away from Forks. Since Edmund left you have barely functioned. You ate, slept, did homework and went to school. That was it. You answered questions directed at you but other than that you didn't communicate or anything. I would sit awake in my bedroom at night, listening to you scream for him not to leave you and it broke my heart each and every time. _

_I thought that over the weeks, this depression would pass. But it's been two months Bells. It was either this or to send you back to Phoenix. _

_I am very sorry it came to this._

_Love you_

_From,_

_Your Father_

_Charlie Swan_

_Chief of Police_

_Forks, Washington_

I knew he got his name wrong on purpose as he wrote, and another tear leaked from my eye. I quickly wiped it and put the letter back. I ripped open the package but dropped it when I felt a slight pain on my finger. A paper cut. The blood gently and quietly fell out of m finger. This was how it all started. My stupid humanity and fragile state.

I sucked the blood off of my finger and continued to open the package. Once the paper was gone it revealed a dark forest green box about the size of both my fists together. I opened the lid and revealed a small flat mobile phone. I lifted it out and ran my finger over the top. Underneath was an instruction manual. **Motorola MotoRazr V3m**. It had a dark red case on it, and I loved it. **(A.N.: Type it into Google if you want to have a look.)**

I smiled my first genuine smile in almost 2 months and I realised that Charlie had done the right thing. I felt normal and less empty for the first time in my life. I flipped open the phone and rung my old home number.

_Bring, Bring. _

_Bring, Bring. _

_Bring, Bring._

_Bring, Bring._

_Bring, Bring._

_Bring, Bring._

"_Hello Swan residence. I am sorry but I can't get to the phone right now, leave a message after the beep." My father's voice was comforting, even if he hadn't picked up the phone._

_**!Beep!**_

"Hey Dad, It's me Bella. Thanks for the phone and everything. You were probably right. I did need to get away from Forks. Try not to go to the diner every night. Love you dad" and then I hung up. I took yet another deep breath and turned to watch the rain fall onto the car window.

**Ok so opinions. Should I continue??**

**I would like 3 reviews please x**

**I don't care if they are good or bad.**

**Any questions?**

**Summer x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Wow! That was More Than 5 reviews!**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update,**

**I went to the hospital, had 2 English exams and a friend's birthday!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2

_Previously On Human's Bite Back!_

_**Bring, Bring.**_

"_**Hello Swan residence. I am sorry but I can't get to the phone right now, leave a message after the beep." My father's voice was comforting, even if he hadn't picked up the phone.**_

_**! Beep!**_

"_Hey Dad, It's me Bella. Thanks for the phone and everything. You were probably right. I did need to get away from Forks. Try not to go to the diner every night. Love you dad" and then I hung up. I took yet another deep breath and turned to watch the rain fall onto the car window._

"Miss Swan?" a voice said in the distance. "Miss Swan?" the voice said again. Everything around me was black, but as the voice got louder and louder, repeating my name everything started to spin. My memory sent me flashes of faces. First Charlie and then Renee. Then Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Alice and Angela. Jessica, Lauran, Mike, Tyler, Eric and Ben. The last face I saw before everything went white was him. The vampire that broke my heart. _Edward_.

The white overtook my vision but I felt as if he was watching me. "Miss Swan? Wake up please. We have arrived at your destination." My eyes shot open and I realised I had fallen asleep. I climbed out of the car and looked up at my new school. It was a large building the same as the one on the cover of the brochure.

I continued to admire the exterior as David carried my bags up the steps. I took a step forward when a box was dropped from above. It fell through the air and smashed onto the ground at my feet. I jumped back and looked up at David. He appeared to be terrified. I tried to carry my last bag up to the top of the steps, but I tripped and ended up falling into someone. I looked up but his face was in the dark. All I could see was his well built torso and his large muscular arms. I stepped back and apologised only to have him run away from me.

I turned to face David and thanked him for driving me from the airport. He smiled and handed me a piece of paper. I half smiled back and watched him drive away before unfolding the paper. It was his phone number. _Call me_ it read. I blushed, bright red and placed his number in my pocket.

When I turned around to face the door, I saw a strawberry-blonde headed woman looking at me. She had beauty that would have rivalled with Rosalie's. She stepped forward, wearing a white blouse and a black pencil skirt that showed off her curves. She extended a pale hand towards me and stared at me with her golden eyes. I looked at her curiously and took her hand. Her skin was extremely cold, even through the gloves she wore. "Hello, my name is Miss Denali, principle of St. Trinians."

_Denali, where had I heard that before_ I thought to myself? She was clearly a vampire, with pale white hard cold skin and a vegetarian as her eyes were the golden colour I remembered all to well.

"Isabella Swan, I'm a new student. My father sent me here from Washington." I wasn't going to give her every detail, encase she knew the Cullen's. Not that they would care, seen as they left me but I had to make sure.

She let go of my hand and lifted a few of my bags, carrying them up to a few other girls standing in the main hallway, next to the stairs. I saw them look at each other with an evil glare in their eyes, and two of the girls at the end took the bags and ran up the steps. The remaining girls grabbed my arms and pulled me up the stairs roughly. I tripped on the steps and slammed into something hard. I saw a male body, but refused to look up. A deep voice spoke and I stepped back. "Be careful, these stairs are a death trap to those with no balance." He joked. When I finally looked up I saw a man with jet black hair and the same golden eyes as the Cullen's. He had a medium build and a kind face. "Interesting" he whispered, almost as if I wasn't supposed to hear it.

"Eleazar, may I speak to you in my office?" Miss Denali almost hissed from behind me. He slipped away nodding at me and almost jumping down the stairs. Hands grabbed my arms again and continued to pull me up the stairs.

Somewhere along the way I was blindfolded and lifted up yet more stairs. I could tell because I was tipped back slightly and I felt like I was about to fall. I felt more afraid of these human girls than I had in the presence of James or _him_. But of course I never was afraid of _him_ or any of his family.

When the blindfold was lifted I found myself strapped to a chair, unable to move. A bright light shone into my eyes, almost blinding me.

"You've had this coming since the moment you walked in those doors" a voice said from somewhere around me. It was soft and feminine and almost familiar.

"Www…haaa…t are yy...oo...uuu gg...oin…g. t….oooo dooooo meee?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Give you a makeover silly" another voice chirped, once again familiar. At that moment I felt hands pulling and tugging on my hair.

~*~*~*~

Miss Denali's POV

"Eleazar! What did you think you were doing? Letting Isabella Swan attend our school?" I screeched at him at vampire speed.

"Tanya, She is a very intelligent girl, she has promise. Even as a vampire. She has a shield Tanya, I felt it when she bumped into me on the stairs." He paused and then spoke again. "Why shouldn't she be here?"

"Isabella Marie Swan is from Forks, also known as Bella. Edward's human." The look on his face told me that he understood why she shouldn't be here but I continued anyway. "And the school inspector is coming in 2 days." His face turned panicked and he stood up from the chair he was sitting at. He opened his mouth to speak, when we were interrupted.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

"Come In" I said trying to calm myself. When the door opened there stood the school's dorm advisor, Esme. She had a kind smile on her face and stepped into the room.

"I smelt Bella, is she here?" she asked kindly. I nodded and a smile spread across her face. I could tell that she thought that she and Edward would get back together, but she was wrong. Edward would be mine, if it was the last thing I would do.

Bella's POV

When a mirror was placed in front of me after what felt like hours, my jaw dropped. I didn't recognise the girl staring back at me. My hair was lightly curled, barely reaching my shoulders. My makeup was mostly light, but my eye makeup was dark. My eyes were outlined in dark mascara and eyeliner, with brown eye shadow and red glitter over the top of that. I looked amazing. I looked around into the darkness and a voice said "So Bella, how do you feel?" That was when it hit me. I had never actually told them my name, or that I preferred to be called Bella. The restraints were loosened and I stood up and walked to the lamp shining in my face still. I turned it around and shone it until I saw what I was searching for, the light switch. I walked over to it and flickered it on. That is when I saw who my kidnappers were.

**Yes I'm keeping it so that half of the characters still haven't been introduced, but that's half the fun!**

**Miss Denali is Tanya- and the headmistress**

**Eleazar is like the administrations man**

**Esme is the head of the dorms**

**Edward is the school inspector**

**Ly all**

**Summer x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyah All!!- I Am Alive Thanks Too Carlisle….. I Wish!**

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To Lolly, Who Came To Help Me In My Time Of Need! Thank You Lolly**

**I am once again going to put review limit thingy on here! But too find out how many you'll have to keep reading ;)**

**Hope You Had A Good Xmas x**

**How Many Of You Have Seen St. Trinians 2??**

**I Have! It's Amazing!**

**Thanks x**

_Previously On Human's Bite Back_

_When a mirror was placed in front of me after what felt like hours, my jaw dropped. I didn't recognise the girl staring back at me. My hair was lightly curled, barely reaching my shoulders. My makeup was mostly light, but my eye makeup was dark. My eyes were outlined in dark mascara and eyeliner, with brown eye shadow and red glitter over the top of that. I looked amazing. I looked around into the darkness and a voice said "So Bella, how do you feel?" That was when it hit me. I had never actually told them my name, or that I preferred to be called Bella. The restraints were loosened and I stood up and walked to the lamp shining in my face still. I turned it around and shone it until I saw what I was searching for, the light switch. I walked over to it and flickered it on. That is when I saw who my kidnappers were._

Bella's POV

OH MY GOSH! There stood two girls I thought I would never see again. I felt a pulse of an unknown emotion rush through my body. "Angela? Jessica? What the hell are you doing here?"**(A.N: I know you guys weren't expecting that one) **They smiled and flung their arms around me. "We are only here until tomorrow morning, and then we are back off to Forks." Jessica said sweetly.

"It was Chief Swan's idea, and we loved it." Jessica nodded proudly as Angela spoke and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry that we have to leave so soon, but we have to be at school on Monday and our parents want us to be well rested." I hugged them again and then turned to look in the mirror again. A sudden rush of confidence flew through me and I said "do you guys mind redoing my hair; I want something completely different, something that looks completely different. New school, new Bella if you will." The just smiled and dove back into my hair.

About 7 hours later the girls were in such a deep sleep you could have mistaken them for being unconscious on my floor, but I couldn't sleep. I was scared of what tomorrow would bring. I still hadn't met anyone who attended here and I wasn't looking forward too it. But I would fake that I was. A new attitude was what I needed right?

"Your Isabella right?" a voice asked from the darkness.

I looked around and replied "Yeah that's me, who are you?" in my toughest voice.

Two figures stepped into the light of the moon and the tallest one spoke first. "I'm Kelly, the head girl"

"And I'm Annabelle; I'm a new girl too." Annabelle seemed nervous and shy, just like Angela. I racked my head for a new nickname and then the perfect one came into my head.

"Call me… Izzy." They smiled and I flipped my new blonde hair back off of my shoulders. I had a sudden vibe of confidence flowing through my body. I liked it.

"We'll show you the tribes tomorrow, and then you can choose where you wanna sleep instead of the sick bay yeah?" I could tell that Kelly was head girl, she showed authority and confidence.

"Yeah sure, I have to see these two off tomorrow though; fist but I'll meet you guys in the dorm." I barely recognised my own voice, and I liked it. After they left, I lay back down in my bed, closing my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

~*~*~*~

I awoke to several loud bangs and some violent swearing. "Jessica, be quiet Bella is still asleep. She needs it by the sound of her sleep talking. She loved him and he left her, I can't imagine how I would feel if Ben left me" she said kindly trailing off into the dreamy state I wished I could return too. But I couldn't, not without Edward by my side, and that most defiantly wasn't going to happen. "Its fine Angie, look she is still asleep, chill-ax a bit." Jessica whispered, loudly.

"Yeah I guess, but try to keep it down Jess." Angela whispered quieter than Jessica but still loud enough for me too hear. But despite their noise, I drifted back to sleep.

"Izzy?" A voice said next to my ear. "Izzy, Wake Up your friends are about to leave." With that I jumped out of my bed. Annabelle stood by my bed laughing at me. I had fallen asleep in my clothes last night instead of my PJ's so I didn't need to change. I followed Annabelle out of the room and down too where Jessica and Angela stood.

We shared a group hug and I whispered "I'm actually going to miss you guys, promise you'll keep in touch."

"Sure thing Bella" the whispered back in unison.

I laughed softly and then said "GROUP PHOTO" and pulled out my phone.

After Annabelle took a couple of shots and I had sent them too Angela and Jessica we shared another hug, and they stepped into the taxi. I waved the off as they drove into the distance. I turned and smiled to Annabelle. "Wanna show me too the dorm room then?" I asked, hoping to make her my friend so at least I had one here.

She smiled brightly and said "Sure, let's go pick up your stuff."

We walked back to the sick bay and chatted along the way. She told me of each of the 'tribes' as they called them. There were the Posh Tottys, Chavs, Trustafarians, Geeks, Emos, Indies and the First Years. She also mentioned that not only did I have to be accepted by them, but they also had too be accepted by me too. "I think you could be accepted by the Indies and the Posh Tottys. I'm an Indie so I could put in a good word if you wanted to join us and you only have to flip you blonde hair back twice, once over each shoulder to join them." When we reached two tall wooden double doors she stopped.

"Here we are. You ready?" I paused for a few seconds, and then nodded. The doors opened.

**CLIFFY!!**

**So What Happens Next You Ask? **

**Well you'll have To Review To find out!**

**I Would Like A Total of…… 30 Reviews! Please**

**That's only 13 more!**

**I know it's a big stretch but will you prove you can do it?**

**SummerJane101!**

P.S. It does count if you review more than once! Lol I can't believe I got asked that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! **

**I am so sorry for the delay. My computer wasn't letting me upload anything.**

_Previously On Human's Bite Back_

_We walked back to the sick bay and chatted along the way. She told me of each of the 'tribes' as they called them. There were the Posh Tottys, Chavs, Trustafarians, Geeks, Emos, Indies and the First Years. She also mentioned that not only did I have to be accepted by them, but they also had too be accepted by me too. "I think you could be accepted by the Indies and the Posh Tottys. I'm an Indie so I could put in a good word if you wanted to join us and you only have to flip you blonde hair back twice, once over each shoulder to join them." When we reached two tall wooden double doors she stopped. _

"_Here we are. You ready?" I paused for a few seconds, and then nodded. The doors opened._

BPOV

Standing behind the doors was Kelly. She smiled and said "Hello Izzy, ready too meet the tribes?" I simply nodded and stepped further into the room. It was large in size, but was cramped as there were beds surrounding every wall. The noise coming from the student body combined was indescribable, but some how when Kelly whistled every student fell silent and turned too look at us. I could distinctively tell the difference between each of the tribes.

The first on my left were the Geeks. They had a computer network set up and a mini library on the wall with the door on. Each member of the tribe wore their hair in a tight bun and had glasses on. Their uniform was immaculate.

To my right were the Posh Tottys. Their section was covered in white and pink fluff. They were all blonde, like my current hair colour and each smiled a girly smile at me.

Beyond the Geeks and Posh Tottys were the Emos and the Trustafarians. All the Emos had jet black hair, with a streak of colour down the left side of their head. They all wore a black variation of the uniform and dark eye and lip makeup.

The Trustafarians were the opposite. Their section of the dorm room was almost covered in trees or plants. Their hair stuck up in all different directions, and they wore no makeup. The looked well like a Trustafarian.

After the Emos and Trustafarians were the 1st Years. You could tell who they were, well because they were all tiny and covered in mud. In the corner was a pair of blonde twins who smiled angelically at me. "Don't be fooled by their angelic exterior Izzy, that's Tania and Tara, the most evil 1st years you will ever have the unfortunate pleasure of meeting. "Kelly said in a hushed tone before shouting to them "Hi girls, make sure to only use half the gunpowder this time."

Lastly at the back of the room were the Indies and the Chavs. Each of the Chavs wore a school tracksuit and their hair in a high ponytail. One of them looked me up and down before saying "This the new girl Kel?" flashing their chewing gum as they spoke. "Yeah I am" I replied before Kelly got a word in. The girl smiled and said "the names Taylor."

"Izzy" I replied. I looked away and towards the Indies. They looked the most normal so I placed my bags on one of their spare beds.

As I turned around, I saw that everyone was staring at me. Instead of blushing like normal I stood up taller and flipped my new blonde hair over one shoulder. I saw the Posh Tottys smile and nod to one another and I smiled.

"Back to what you were doing" a voice said, and I recognised it as Kelly. I turned back to my things and began to unpack. I heard a door shut from the other side of the room and a few people saying "hello miss", but I didn't bother to turn around. That is until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and my eyes locked with a pair of golden eyes.

**I know it was awfully short but another chapter will be coming soon!**

**35 reviews please**

**-SummerJane101**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with another one!**

**I'm gonna start to call Bella, Izzy, so IPOV is the same person as BPOV**

**For those of you who read the story Parent Trap that I adopted, I had a great time at prom. But I tripped as I got out of the limo, with about 600 people staring at me :L**

_Previously on Human's Bite Back_

_Back to what you were doing" a voice said, and I recognised it as Kelly. I turned back to my things and began to unpack. I heard a door shut from the other side of the room and a few people saying "hello miss", but I didn't bother to turn around. That is until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and my eyes locked with a pair of golden eyes._

**BPOV**

"Rosalie?" I said quietly, shocked. She looked at me in a less hostile manner than before and said "your dorm advisor wishes to speak to you." I nodded and followed her back through the room and out of the door. She led me down the corridor, and we walked in silence. I had nothing to say to her, and she had nothing to say to me.

We stopped in front of a small frosted glass door with the words 'Dorm advisor and Student psychiatrist' printed in black bold writing on it. She turned to me and I just looked at her. She glared back.

We stood there in silence, for what could have been either 10 minutes or 10 hours before I said. "Ummm Rosalie? Is there something you wanted to say to me or can I go back to my dorm room?"

"Oh, sorry, you can go in" she smiled and I walked around her and through the frosted door.

I shut it behind me and walked slowly towards the centre of the room. On the wall towards the left of me were several bookcases filled with books from how to cook the perfect risotto to the classics by authors such as Jane Austen.

Towards the right of the room were a large fireplace and four chairs arranged around a rug, in front of it. Above the fireplace hung a huge photograph containing many people.

I stepped closer to it and looked to see if I knew any of the people. I recognised the Cullens immediately, and a tear ran down my cheek. Surrounding them were many others, all vampires, some of whom I recognised.

I saw Laurent with his arm around a woman with silvery blonde hair. I recognised the head teacher of the school Miss Denali, as she stared at _**him**_. In the picture he looked as perfect as ever, but looked slightly sad.

I felt a cold hand wipe a tear from my eye and my head snapped up. A woman with long caramel hair and golden eyes stood watching me lovingly. Esme. I instantly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug, without thinking about my hatred towards their family. There was a knock at the door and I had to gain composure quickly.

One of the first years stood at the door and quickly said "Mrs Cullen, the Chavs are fightin again." Esme rolled her eyes and walked quickly at human speed towards the door. After Esme had left I made a promise to myself that I wasn't going to let them walk back into my life. They were going to regret the day they ever left me.

I walked out of the room and back to the dorm. I unpacked the rest of my things and started to plan the new Izzy.

**RPOV**

Alice was practically vibrating. She had missed her little sister, we all had myself included. It was like she was the glue holding us together and as soon as she was gone we all fell apart.

Emmett and I started arguing and Jasper had to move out because of all the negative emotions flying around. Edward ran off to France, and Alice being Alice went after him. Not that she did much good to Edward's mood swings.

Carlisle had told us not to interact with her much around the other humans, encase they began to suspect things but I do not think they would.

We had all taken up teaching jobs here as a 'favour' to the Denali coven but really it was Alice's persuasion. We all knew she was up to something but we didn't know what, until Bella arrived that is.

She looked incredibly drained, and grey. Her skin was still as pale as before, but it was like all the happiness and energy had been drained from her body. Her eyes were filled with an inner sadness that she refused to show on her facial expressions. It was like she had a shield surrounding her.

**IPOV(Izzy/Bella's POV)**

As I went to sleep that night, I felt like a change was about to take place, like I had a chance at a happy life. It was a relief from the usual depression that I experienced. Everything was going to be ok.

**What did you think?**

**Well I want to take a minute to talk to you about something serious. The other week, I was diagnosed with depression, so I have had a lot of trouble with my emotions and everything, which is why I haven't been updating regularly. So when I told my doctor about the writing here on fanfiction, he said that it was a good outlet, but I should try writing horror. Now what I want to know, is would any of you be interested in reading a horror story written by me?**

**Review me if you think I should, and you are willing to read it.**

**DoYouEverStopEating**


End file.
